Finding Family
by LorenzoStone4
Summary: A huge Betrayal changes Stevens Destiny forever. Amnesic! Steven Father Figure! Ice Bear. I'M BACK. NEXT CHAPTER SOON! (UP FOR ADOPTION, PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT THIS.)


_**Hello my friends and new comers. My name is Lorenzoguy14, but you can call me Ren for short. Anyway, this is an idea that I came up with while in church. Please PM me any errors you see, or review me your question that I can put in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Also, if you are a guest and want to review, Please put a nickname in the review its self so then I can just use that name for you. Flamers are welcome here, but be warn, I will flame your stories right back.**_

 _ **Finally, I don't own Steven Universe or We Bare Bears. If I did, Pearl would be banned and I would make Ice bear President.**_

 **The Beach Woods**

 **Somewhere in California**

 **Thursday June 27** **th** **, 2015**

 **1:30pm**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The sky was dark and cloudy, with rain and thunder clashing like God was angry with the world below. A boy, no older than twelve, was running barefooted and crying. He wasn't looking where he was going and was falling down a rocky hill. Pain! That was all the boy felt all-around his body. How could this happen? How did this start? That's all the boy could think of before everything went dark.

 **Steven's House/Temple Entrance**

 **Beach City, California, USA**

 **Thursday June 27** **th** **, 2015**

 **10:30am**

 **Several Hours Earlier**

 **Steven's P.O.V.**

Hello! My name is Steven Universe and I'm part of the Crystal Gems. They are a group my mom founded when she crashed here on earth thousands of years ago. But me, I'm part alien and part human. That may freak some out, but I try to think happy. Like my dad always say "If every pork chop is perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs,' whatever that means. It has been a few months since the giant hand attack and we were all busy. With Peridot still on the loose and Lapis and Jasper fused at the bottom of the ocean, it was all hands on deck.

Bing, Bing, Bing, Bin- Beep

I think it's time to get up.

"Time to get up and start the day" said I said

I get out of bed and changed out of my PJ's into my signature everyday wear. A red shirt with a star on the front, blue jeans and sandals. I hurry downstairs for breakfast since it's the most important meal of the day. Downstairs, I see Garnet coming out of the temple. Garnet is a stoic looking person, rarely showing any emotion. As usual, she was as stoic as a buff Viking in a raid.

Good morning Garnet" I greeted her.

Usually, when she sees me, she smiles and says good morning to me as well. All she did was nod to me and left the house to do something.

'That's odd' I thought confused. That left quick when my stomach growled and I remembered what I was doing. I quickly went to the kitchen for breakfast.

After a great breakfast, I decided to go see Sadie and Lars at the Big Donut before going over to see dad. When outside, I look out to the ocean, thinking about Lapis and how she's holding.

"Don't worry Lapis, I'll find you and when I do, I will keep you safe" I said to the ocean. I got no response, but I know she heard me.

 **|SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF|**

 **Big Donut**

 **Beach City, California, USA**

 **Thursday 27** **th** **June, 2015**

 **11:30am**

I continue my walk towards the Big Donut at the start of the boardwalk. Even through the smell of the sea, I still smell the fresh donuts coming from the shop. The first thing I hear was a loud argument. Sadie and Lars always fight, but always seem to still work great together. I just don't get those two.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wash your hands after you help every customer Lars," yelled Sadie.

"That takes too much time to do. Fast service is better than cleanliness Sadie," Lars argued back.

This continued for ten more minutes until Sadie saw me sitting on the nearby counter. "Steven, when did you get here" she asked, with her face going red.

"I don't know. Maybe about ten minutes" I said. I notice Sadie is a little frazzled.

"Um, Sadie. Are you ok?" I ask nicely.

 **Sadie's P.O.V.**

Everything was going perfect until I got that call from my mom. My day was going like usual. Making the donuts, restocking the freezers, and telling Lars how to do stuff. Every time I sees him, my heart goes supersonic and my stomach feels weird. I knows what that means, but his personality just stops me from telling him how I feel.

When I saw Steven there on the counter, I started to feel embaressed. I mean, Steven is a customer and Lars and I were fighting on the job. The good thing it was Steven because he never gets irritated when he wants a donut. I was also embaressed because Lars decided to sneak out to the break room.

"Um, Sadie. Are you ok?" He ask nicely.

"I'm fine Steven," I said pulling my self together. I need to act more professional at work.

"What can I get you today, Steven?"

"Can I get twelve donuts to-go please?" he asked with a cute smile. So much innocence in his eyes. I just hope that never changes during his life. He started to list all the donuts he wants.

"Ok Steven, twelve donuts coming up" I said, returning the smile. I went around the counter gathering the donuts Steven choose and put them all in a box.

"These are a lot of donuts Steven," I told him, "Are you going to eat them all?"

"No, I'm going over to the car wash to help my dad with the summer buzz," he answered happily.

"Tell him I said hi for me" I said, handing over the box of donuts and watching him leave. Before going over to the sink to wash my hands I heard Lars yell from the back.

"SADIE, PHONE. I'M GOING ON MY LUCH BREAK," he yelled, then leaving from the back entrance. I signed, looks like I'm eating at the counter today. I went to the back of the shop, into the break room and picked up the phone.

"Hello! You're calling the Big Donut. This is Sadie speaking," I spoked into the speaker.

"Hello sweetheart," the person on the line.

"Oh hey mom. Did I forget something at home?" I asked her. "No Sadie, I'm just calling if you have seen Steven today?" she said with a hitch in her voice.

"Yah, I just sold him donuts for him and his father" I said confused. Why is my mom calling me about Steven? "Mom, is everything ok?

"Sadie, you have to stop Steven before he gets to the car wash" she yelled, freaked out now. "Mom, what's wrong." What she told me made me go pale. I quickly hanged up the phone, locked the front doors, turn off the lights, grab my coat and left out the back. Before I even could lock the doors, something hit the back my head and I fell. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a glow. A red and blue glow.

 **|SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF|**

 **Edge of Beach City**

 **Beach City, California, USA**

 **Thursday June 27** **th** **, 2015**

 **12:00pm**

 **Steven's P.O.V.**

When I left the Big Donut, I started to feel weird. I feel like somethings about to happen. Something that will change my life forever. I just ignore it and continued on to 'It's a Wash'. When I got there, a crowd was gathered around the car wash, whispering to each other. I also saw firetrucks and police cars. I quickly hurried over to see what happening. When I got close enough, I heard a Policeman and a Firefighter talking.

"Hey Coby! What's the situation here," said the Policeman

Coby the Firefighter, with a tired dirty face, responded "It's not good Damian. The operator for the car wash was just washing a car when everything started to smoke. He told the driver to get some help, but when they came back, everything was in flames. The guy didn't survived,"

When I heard this, I just wanted to run and tell Pearl. But before I could, Damian the Policeman asked Coby "Do you guys know how it start,"

"Fowl play," Coby said sadly. "Eyewitness accounts said they saw three strange women running away five minutes before it started. One was said to be tall, pale, and with a spear. The second was short, purple, and had a weird whip. The third was tall, red, and had boxing gloves."

"I don't think those eyewitness accounts are all too reliable. I think it was just faulty wiring and it sparked," said Damian. "Yah, you're probably right." Then they started to walk off.

I wanted to agree about the faulty wiring, but I know deep down in my heart that the Crystal Gems did this. I drop the donut box on the ground and started to run. I didn't care where I was going. I just don't want to be here. I ran into the woods, losing my sandals in mud. I started to cry. I haven't cried since the Giant Hand attack. I started to feel anger, hate, betrayal, and hurt all at once. I didn't see where I was going and I started to fall. I felt pain everywhere every time I hit the rocky surface. The last thing I felt before darkness consume me was a comforting loving glow.

 **|SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF| SUFF|**

 **The Beach Woods**

 **Somewhere in California**

 **Thursday, June 27** **th** **, 2015**

 **5:46pm**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

He start to feel drops of water on his head. Eyes open and he saw that he was in a woods. 'How did I get here' he thought. 'Wait! Who am I.' he tried to think hard, but nothing came up. He tried to get up but his paws kept getting in the way. Wait, PAWS!

He looked down and saw pink paws. 'This isn't right' he thought. He didn't know how he knew that, but maybe he just did. The animal quickly looked around and saw a puddle near a bush. It quickly went over to the puddle, which took five minutes with the four legs. When he got there, he saw, instead of a human body, but a bear. A pink bear. He checked himself out and he looked like any other bear, but pink. The only thing that felt wrong (other than being an animal and not a human) was his belly. It felt naked.

Before he could think of anything else, a large portal appeared about seven feet away from him. He couldn't move his feet from that spot. The pink bear was in shock of the portal coming out of nothing. Something was familiar of the portal. Then suddenly a big lion came out of the portal with a loud roar.

The lion landed on the ground as the portal started to dissipate. It looked around him, checking his surroundings, until its eyes rested on him.

"Who are you," asked the lion with a thick African accent. "Where is my human?"

 _ **And that's a wrap. How did you like it? Did you hate it? Please read and review this story.**_

 _ **Well catch you guys next time.**_

 _ **Ciao! Ren**_


End file.
